The Tale of Zarius Begotten Jedi
by Kerrek who smote Trogdor
Summary: The story of and the fall of the legendary Jedi Zarius...please R&R!


Zarius swiped his saber to the left, just in time to stop the blow that would have definitely chopped him in two.  
"You're slowing Zarius!"  
"Yes father I know."  
"If you know then why don't you correct yourself?"  
"There is no need as you are already beaten."  
"WHAT!?"  
Zarius using his innate Jedi powers knocked his father's feet out from under him and flashed his saber to his defenseless father's neck.  
"Quite good."  
"It could have been better." Replied Zarius.  
"It is quite good for a blind man."  
Zarius' eyes had never fully healed from an accident while crafting his first lightsaber, which promptly blew up in his face upon its first activation. He however had tuned his force power so well that he no longer needed his eyes to see.  
"I am quite sorry Father."  
"Why my young son?"  
"For embarrassing you."  
"My son you have done nothing wrong by beating me, In fact I do believe that you have grown out of my tutelage."  
"Meaning?"  
"I shall contact the Council and suggest you take the trials."  
"Thank you Father."  
Zarius hugged his father; Saris had been his sole support since his mother had died giving birth to his brother Danin a year before. Saris was regretful as he still felt that Zarius' loss of vision was his own foolish mistake.  
Waving goodbye to his father was very hard for Zarius, as he had never left his fathers side before much less his home planet of Dantooine. As he looked back towards his father from the window seat on the transport he suddenly realized that he might never see his father again. It was too late to act as the transport shot off the launch pad and into space.  
"Good luck my son."  
  
Coruscant marveled the boy and his force sight showed the heat and electricity that emanated off of this magnificent planet. Buildings and mountainous spires covered the whole planet. When he landed at the docking bay Zarius grabbed his bag and headed towards the nearest information kiosk. The kiosk warmed itself up and buzzes on.  
"Yes, how may I help you Sir?"  
"How do I find the Jedi Council Building?"  
-Searching Archives-  
"That building no longer exists."  
"WHAT!?"  
"That building no longer exists."  
"Well is there any Jedi on this planet at all?'  
-Searching Archives-  
"A Master Skywalker is the closest Jedi on this planet at the moment."  
"Where can I find him?'  
"He is staying at the Jedi barrack facility until tomorrow."  
"Can I have transport there?"  
"I will contact a transport for you immediately."  
"Thank you very much."  
"The tourism commission of Coruscant thanks you for using this kiosk." The kiosk buzzed off and Zarius sat down and meditated. Zarius waited for the transport to arrive. 1 minute later a dinghy, dirty, old cruiser settled up next to him.  
"Hey boy! You the one who called for me?"  
"Yes."  
"Hop in quick kid!"  
Zarius jumped into the cab and they promptly left for the Jedi barracks on the northern end of Coruscant. Zarius watched out his window as building after building rushed past the windows. He looked down into the blackness of the lower buildings.  
"Hey what's down there?"  
"Nothing you want to meet on a dark night."  
Zarius didn't question the driver any more. An hour later they arrived at the Jedi barracks and training ground as an old sign hanging outside the building stated. Zarius stepped off the cab and onto what he thought to be the just the beginning of his adventures in this new city.  
  
He entered the building and walked into a sizeable marble hall large enough to hold thousands of people. A droid walked up to him and promptly introduced itself.  
"I am C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations how may I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a Master Skywalker."  
"Oh, Master Luke said he was expecting someone today. Just follow me.'  
Zarius was impressed that his visit had been foreseen. This Master Luke seemed to be a very great master of the force indeed. The protocol droid led him up an elevator and down a long hall towards a large door. Zarius raised his hand to knock. Before he had a chance to rap his hand on the door.  
"Come In!" boomed a loud voice  
Zarius opened the door lock and went into the room. It was round with large windows that faced the city and there was a man meditating with his face towards the windows.  
"Welcome Zarius."  
"Excuse me, but I was to visit the Jedi Council and take the trials, I then learned that the building no longer existed and the council gone, then I was told that I could find you here."  
"Don't worry young one, all of the members of the council died a while ago and the council is now only me."  
"Then you can let me take the trials?"  
"I see that you are too inexperienced and too young to take the trials."  
Zarius was saddened by the news that he was too young to be ready for the trials.  
"I would however like to know how you came to believe that the council was still in use."  
'My father, Saris told me that I should go and see the council and he gave me the coordinates to give a transport that would get me there, but when I asked the information booth I was told it wasn't in existence anymore."  
"Master Saris is still alive?"  
"Yes, why do you question me?"  
"I was told that Master Saris was lost years ago in the Clone Wars."  
"Well it seems that we were both told wrong information."  
"Where did you come from Zarius?"  
"Dantooine, the southern quadrant."  
"Dantooine? I thought there were no more Jedi there?"  
"You're partially right as my father and I were the only Jedi remaining on the planet."  
"Well Zarius you are still too young and if you wish I can take you to the Jedi training academy on Yavin 4 so you can mature your technique even more so.  
"That sounds like an excellent idea."  
"By the way how old are you?"  
"Seventeen in one month."  
"Well Zarius I still have some things to attend to here, so if you wouldn't mind coming along so that we can be on our way as soon as possible."  
"Right away master."  
  
The chambers of the Solo household were empty except for one side room where Han and Luke talked. Zarius waited outside on one of the empty chairs. The door to the Penthouse opened and in walked Senator Leia Organa.  
"Hello, might I ask who you are and why you are in my house?'  
"Master Luke asked me to wait here as he speaks with Commander Solo."  
"Ah, you must be the new recruit Luke mentioned on his way here."  
"Yes and may I ask who you are?"  
"I am Senator Leia Organa."  
"Oh, Forgive me Madam Senator."  
Zarius leapt up and bowed promptly.  
"There's no need for that, you'll make me blush."  
"I am truly sorry."  
"It's Alright."  
"Thank you Madam Senator."  
"Please call me Leia."  
"No miss I cannot."  
"Why?"  
"It is not proper to call someone such as yourself by their first names, as my father Saris always told me."  
"Oh, you're Saris son, I heard that he died."  
"No he is quite alive and well."  
"Ah, so I see that not all the council was lost."  
"I'm sorry Senator, but what do you mean not all the council was lost?"  
"Your father was one of the first to leave the council after the conflict."  
"What conflict? My father was on the council?"  
The door behind Zarius slid open suddenly and Han Solo stepped onto the soft, white, tiled floor.  
  
"Hey kid Luke tells me that you need a ride to his academy."  
Zarius leapt up and bowed once more. He then promptly walked over and shook his hand.  
"Sir, it is an honor to finally meet you."  
Han, apparently taken back by the boy's enthusiasm and praise accepted the boy's handshake.  
"Thanks kid."  
"Oh Sir, my father and I were told of your bravery on the Death Star and with that Starkiller boy."  
"So you've heard of my exploits eh?"  
"Oh yes it is quite an honor to meet you."  
"Well let me tell you of the time."  
"Han don't swell the boys imagination anymore than it already has." Remarked Leia  
"Don't worry dear it wont happen anymore, oh and kid do you have all your things ready to go?"  
"Yes Sir and may I ask why?"  
"Because we are heading off in an hour." The Millennium Falcon took off an hour later from the royal space dock. Zarius had never imagined that he would one day be aboard this legendary ship. The stories he had heard from his father of the gallant space captain and his Wookie companion. Han pushed away from the controls and turned towards Zarius in the cockpit. "We'll be there soon so you better buckle up." Zarius did as he was told without a second guess as the first of Yavin's moons came into view. The great red orb took up the whole cockpit as Han eased the old ship down into Yavin's orbit. The great forest planet had been home to many different peoples. The first was the Massasai people who created the great stone temples that had been used during the first strike on the Death Star. Now the temples were used to house Master Luke's Jedi Academy. They descended into the atmosphere and paused only once to deactivate the shield generators that protected the Jedi from an outside invasion. The landing bay doors opened and Han smoothly slid the Falcon into its designated landing space. The airlocks opened and Zarius stepped down the ramp and onto the smooth tiled floor.  
  
Something reminded Zarius of home as he finally got to his room on the second floor of the giant Ziggurat like building. On the wall was a large burn mark, evidently there had been some struggle at some point and what must have caused the blast mark was a large burst of energy. Suddenly an image burst into Zarius mind, a male creature sitting in a chair at the desk in his very room and slashed out with his Saber. The bright violet beam hit the stone wall and the creatures' assailant roasted him with a bout of Supreme force energy. Then the name Gantoris flashed across his consciousness and he awoke from the vision. "This was once Gantoris room." Zarius spun around to meet the eyes of a young boy with dark brown hair and a cynical smile. "I know, I have seen him and his fate." "What do you mean?" "I had a vision of him dying in this very room." "Really." The boy looked at him peculiarly and took a seat on the cot. "So you're the new trainee." "Yes, my name is Zarius and may I ask what your is?" "Certainly, my name is Jacen Solo." "The son of Han Solo?" "The one and only." "Your father gave me a ride here on the Falcon, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jacen." Jacen gave Zarius a closer look as if he saw something unusual. "What happened to your eyes?' "They never healed from and accident involving my first lightsaber." "I'm sorry to prod but how can you see when you are obviously blind?" "The Force acts as my eyes and helps me to see in extra dimensions, I believe this is how I saw the fate of Gantoris." "I have never heard of such a skill before." "It is very rare that one is so finely tuned into the force that they can see without the use of the senses." Jacen stood up and shook Zarius hand "Well, welcome to the academy, it is my duty to inform you that classes are about to begin and that we should be going or we'll be late." "Right behind you." Zarius followed Jacen towards where the new trainees were put into levels of Force aptitude. Zarius suddenly realized that he was not alone any more as there were many prospective new students. Zarius waited in line until it was his turn to test his skill. Luke walked up to Zarius and pulled him out of line and told him that he would be tested now. "Who is to test my skills with the Force?" "I am."  
  
Five things lay in front of Zarius and he was told that he would not be able to touch them with his hands. From what Zarius could tell they were parts of an old blaster. Luke then asked him to use the Force to figure out how to piece them together. Zarius prodded Luke's mind with the Force. He began to penetrate the layers of Luke, when he was shunted out by the fierce wall that blocked his way.  
"Sorry Zarius but that won't help you, good try though."  
Luke jotted something down on a datapad. Zarius then thought to probe the datapad for information on the blaster. He received no signals from the datapad as Luke had shut it off. Taking his time Zarius pulled the datapad from Luke's left pocket and flew it into his hand.  
"Hey!"  
"Yes, did I do something not allowed?" "No, nevermind."  
Luke seemed fumed that he had been caught off guard and allowed a mere student to get the better of him. Zarius searched the pad and found the data he needed. Using the force he constructed the blaster back into its original state.  
"Now I want you to levitate it using the Force and blast the target on the wall."  
Zarius looked up and noticed a faded blaster target on the wall. Zarius set the blaster to stun, as he wouldn't want to kill or hurt anything, be it a target or a being. He then levitated it and placed a perfect stun shot dead center of the target.  
Luke clapped his hands together and the datapad shot back to him.  
"Congratulations on passing your test with flying colors."  
"Thank you Master."  
"You got extra points for setting the blaster on stun instead of kill shots."  
"I feel that since Jedi are to promote peace that they shouldn't kill anyone much less destroy machinery."  
"Excellent insight my young apprentice."  
"Once again thank you Master."  
"Please call me Luke, oh and Zarius, Jacen told me that you had a vision?"  
"I saw a creature named Gantoris die."  
"Ah yes he was one of my first students."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, he was taken in by the darkness and by the spirit of Exar Kun."  
"Hadn't he died four thousand years ago?"  
"Yes, but his spirit still lingered and took two of my students."  
"You have undoubtedly heard the tale of the Sunchrusher."  
"Yes, it was a horrible ordeal."  
"Well that's all for now Zarius, class starts tomorrow at 9:00 and don't be late."  
"Yes sir, Master Luke."  
  
Zarius got to the class an hour earlier and found his teacher, sitting meditating on a large rug.  
"Excuse me."  
"Yes young one."  
"I am a little early and I'm sorry if I interrupted your meditation."  
"You've done nothing of the sort."  
"May I join you?"  
"I can see no harm."  
"What is your name Master."  
"My name is Kyle Kataran."  
"I am Zarius, a new recruit."  
"I sort of figured that."  
Zarius sat and meditated with Master Kataran for an hour until the rest of the students filed in. Zarius walked over to Jacen and some other students and said good morning.  
"Who is this guy?"  
"This is Zarius." Explained Jacen to the rest of the group.  
"Hello, I'm new here."  
"Zarius I'd like you to meet Jaina my twin sister, Tenel Ka and Lowbacca son of Chewbacca."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you also." Replied Tenel Ka.  
"What's wrong with your eyes."  
"I am blind from an accident involving my first lightsaber."  
" Ha Ha a blind Jedi, how dumb." Remarked Jaina.  
"Thank you for your sympathy."  
Zarius stormed off and took a place far away from Jacen and his friends. They began with regular exercises and tests of their force skill. Then they were asked to line up and stand to attention.  
"All those with Lightsabers please step forward."  
Zarius and a handful of others including Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka and Lowbacca stepped forward and brandished their sabers.  
"I will split you into pairs and you will duel."  
Zarius stopped for a second. What if we hurt the ones we fight?  
"Zarius and Jaina."  
Zarius knew better thank to complain about his partner, but he still wasn't happy. Jaina and Zarius stepped forward into their group. "I will give you numbers and that is the order in which you will duel." Zarius and Jaina received 10, which made them the last group to go. The people that went before him didn't seem to have much prowess with their sabers except for Jacen and Tenel Ka. Even without an arm Tenel Ka was a pretty decent fighter.  
  
Zarius and Jaina were up. Both bowed towards each other and lit their blades. Jaina pointed hers at Zarius head.  
"Let us settle this now."  
"Agreed."  
Jaina lunged at Zarius, but Zarius knew the attack was coming before it came. Jaina flew past Zarius as he took a short side step and bashed the pommel of his Saber on the back of Jaina's head. She went down fast and smacked onto the tile floor. Dazed she jumped back up and bleeding a little from a cut on her cheek she swung at eye level. Zarius blade came up and blocked it easily, he then swung at her head. At the last second he pushed out her legs with the Force and had her flat on her back. He waved over her Saber and held it tight in his hands and pointed his blade at her face.  
"Alright that's enough."  
Jacen jumped in with his Saber raised and swung down. Zarius blocked it and invaded Jacen's mind to make him think that he had cut his sisters foot off. Jacen jumped back and cried out. Zarius pushed Jaina away with the force and knocked Jacen out with the pommel of his Saber.  
They lay there, both of them unconscious but still breathing. Master Kataran rushed in towards Zarius and grabbed his hand. "You did a marvelous job out there with your talent there may a future for you at the academy, just try not to knock out your opponents." "I am sorry, I was just doing my best to defend myself and there's the fact that I was attacked unprovoked. The only way I saw to help my situation was to subdue him with minimal damage." "Well you did a great job and if you wouldn't mind help me get these two to the infirmary." "Not at all." Master Kataran and Zarius lifted the two up and carried them to the infirmary. As he head out of the class the others parted as if to express how they felt about a blind kid beating two of the best saber fighters in the academy single-handed.  
  
Master Kataran dismissed Zarius from the rest of the day's classes to recuperate, however Zarius waited in the infirmary with the Medical Droid to make sure that his fellow students hadn't suffered any lasting damage. The Droid struck up conversation and tried to calm Zarius worries.  
"Don't worry young master Zarius they will be fine and once the neuro toxins set in their wounds will be fully healed."  
"I still wish to wait."  
"Suit yourself."  
Jacen awoke first and jumped up to check on his sister.  
"She is fine."  
"How is she fine when I cut off her foot!"  
"I just put that image into your mind to stop you."  
"That was a nasty thing to do Zarius."  
"What was I supposed to do, you attacked me."  
"You were going to kill my sister."  
"No I wasn't, pointing my Saber at her neck is a symbol of victory on my part."  
"Where did you hear this."  
"From my father, Saris."  
"From the old council?"  
"Yes."  
"I heard that he died in an explosion during the Clone Wars."  
"If he died then how am I here now?"  
"Makes sense."  
"So are we all squared off."  
"Yes, friends?"  
"Friends."  
Zarius and Jacen waited another 20 minutes until Jaina woke up and punched Zarius in the face. Or she would have had Zarius not moved his head out of the way of her right cross and caught it in his hand.  
"Why do you still persist?"  
"You disgraced me in battle."  
"I was only doing what I was told."  
"What might that be?"  
"I was told to defend myself and I did so."  
"Why."  
"It is not of a Jedi to attack first as we do not go looking for fights, we wait for others to make the first move and then we can defend ourselves."  
"So I guess I seemed pretty barbaric lunging at you like that."  
"Of course not, the whole purpose of that fight was to test out abilities and someone had to start it or we would have gotten nowhere."  
"Interesting viewpoints for someone who can see so little."  
"I would like to apologize for storming off earlier, I may have seemed like a little child, but I get quite aggravated at people who aren't considerate."  
"There's no need to apologize to me, I should be the one who is sorry as I did not look past your exterior and see the true person."  
From there Zarius had made a new friend and ally at the academy in the name of Jaina and her brother Jacen. For the next few months training went as usual and their powers increased greatly, Zarius more than the others but they were slowly catching up to him. He was seen as the student to beat and he was challenged to many duels only to have beaten them and increased their desire to overcome him. Tenel Ka and Lowbacca swelled his friends to four people. They practiced together and Zarius helped them increase their fighting skills.  
  
Then one day, several months later Luke called Zarius into his room. Zarius headed up to the very top of the structure and walked through the giant doors that led to Luke's chambers. Luke sat watching Zarius enter and called out to him.  
"Zarius we have much to talk about."  
"Yes Master Luke?"  
"I believe you have grown out of this academy and that the only way you can continue to grow would be to teach a class yourself or head out with some fellow Jedi Knights and help solve planetary conflict. I will give you a few days to decide. 


End file.
